


The Good Life

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world was pretty anticlimactic, all things considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic prompt: Sam/Gabriel, domestic life

The end of the world was pretty anticlimactic, all things considered. With Lucifer back in his box, demons are thin on the ground and hunts are back to fairly mundane things -- spell, shoot, salt and burn. They've even got a home base now, a two-story defunct farmhouse not far from Bobby's, and Sam is enjoying having perks like their own library, two bathrooms, and an actual refrigerator and stove.

Especially when he gets home from a particularly nasty hunt, ready to drop and smelling like the grave, and finds Gabriel in the kitchen eating chocolate mousse. Dean just groans and trudges up the stairs for a shower, but Sam plops down at the table and sticks his finger in Gabriel's bowl.

"That's disgusting," Gabriel complains, snapping a second bowl into existence and picking up where he left off. "Wash your hands."

"I did wash my hands," Sam bitches. "I've washed, I've scrubbed, and when I get done eating this I'm going to wash and scrub every bit of me. And I'll still smell like something from the mausoleum."

Gabriel sighs and snaps his fingers again, and Sam now smells like roses.

"Dude," he says.

Gabriel just raises an eyebrow. It could be worse, Sam reflects.

"I still want a shower," he says. It's an invitation. Gabriel likes to make the shower double wide when they're in it together.

"Okay," Gabriel smiles lazily. "I'm not scrubbing your back." Then he leers. "But I will scrub your front."

Sam's perfectly okay with that.


End file.
